


Abbie Rose, In her own words, A Journal through the Years. Part 9

by sspaz1000



Series: The Abbie Rose Journals [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dinner party with friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29177958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sspaz1000/pseuds/sspaz1000
Summary: Abbie has friends over.
Series: The Abbie Rose Journals [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111835





	Abbie Rose, In her own words, A Journal through the Years. Part 9

**Author's Note:**

> **Originally Published: Feb. 25th, 2009**

Part 9

Tonight I invited some friends over for dinner. We each made something different and set it up like a buffet. Very tasty. I had no idea that my friends were such good cooks.

Ohh maybe I can suggest easy recipes for college students as a little segment in the school paper every other week or something.

After dinner, we decided to watch the Extended editions of the Lord of the Rings Trilogy. I mean I knew it was long, but my god it could be why I've got 5 people crashed in various parts of my place.

Tomorrow, well I mean today, we are watching all the special features. That's going to be probably even longer than the movies. Oh well. It should be fun. And I'm a dork and I love seeing how things are made.

Well I think I'm going to get a couple hours of shut eye because I'm starting to nod off here.

Peace Out,

Abbie


End file.
